You Will Be Mine
by DoctorsSayWe'reTheIllest
Summary: Maka Albarn is partnered with womanizer Soul E. Evans for a school project. This is helping Soul, who is on a mission to make every girl be his. But Maka is a tough nut, and who knows what will happen? Love is a strange thing after all, and when a certain boy by the name Asura appears, everything gets a lot more insane. Or should we say mad?
1. This Once Only

*_Quick note that this is my first story, I simply published another before it, this is the first one I wrote. And it is going to get more intense, I'm writing several stories at once and seeing which is liked the most, and that will be my main focus. But don't worry I won't give up on any other ones._

_Don't pick me. Don't pick me. Don't pick me._ Maka couldn't help but plead inside her head. But she knew it was inevitable, she and him were the only ones left.

"Maka! You will be partnered will Soul. After all" The teacher stopped there and gave _him _a glare. "We need the responsible one partnered with the...troublemaker. All right thats it! You are all dismissed!"

Maka simply despised him, that Soul E. Evans, with those white hair and red eyes, he was the womanizer of the school, super handsome, super popular, and most of all, super DUMB. He almost failed grade six, or so Maka had heard. Grade 11 was super important, and he would only slow her down. Plus, she was already on a quest, she was the rival of Ox Ford, the other A+ student. To make matters worse, she wasn't naturally smart, she studied for every test like it was her final exam. She was literally nothing, she wasn't pretty, she wasn't smart, she was flat-chested, above all things.

"Hey." Maka looked up to see him in front of her, up in her face. She couldn't help it, her face went red, she wasn't used to people being so close. But she wasn't ever going to fall for him, she was proud of the fact that she wasn't one of the girls who fell for him at first sight. She watched as he leaned against the desk and put his hands into his pockets. Suddenly she felt a sudden wave of confusion, super cool Evans had never spoke to her before, what was he doing now? She decided that attack was the best defence.

"What do you want?" She asked in her coldest voice. She didn't want him in her life, everyone knew how big of a douche he could be.

He gave her that smile, that would make other girls melt, but didn't impress Maka. "Why, I just wanted to know if you needed any help with the books we're going to get for our report on those stupid sunspot cycles and stuff." He smirked. "I imagine we'll be getting alot, seems like a hard project, does it not?"

Maka rolled her eyes. "I doubt you'll do anything, so let me pick out my own books, all you need to do is learn how to read, because I'll be giving you your half to present."

Soul didn't look insulted, in fact his smirk got wider. "What if I just want to spend time with you? Like any man with some common sense would?"

Maka hated it but she blushed. She could feel her cheeks going pink, but she held her ground. "The only time I want to spend with you is when we getting to rub our A+ into Ox's face."

Soul's point of view.

Soul didn't react as she picked up her bag and scurried away. He didn't want to admit it (and he never would to anyone else, because if he did, what kind of cool guy would he be?), she was somewhat pretty, she was flat chested, yes, but he supposed he would have to go with that, he just needed to get up her skirt and then leave her. But he liked her green eyes, they were...different, he had never seen a girl who had such glowing eyes. To tell the truth, _she_ was different, maybe he liked the fact that she didn't fall for him right away, or maybe he just liked her eyes. But no matter what she looked like, he was on a quest, he would make every girl love him, even the ones who wouldn't show it. Besides, he had seen the way she blushed, that made him one step closer to his victory. Soul started walking, he already guessed where she would be, but before he could make it, he was interrupted by the loud and annoying Black*Star.

"Hey Soul! You want to go out to the cafe, or you got another girl! Come on man lets go!" Without waiting for an answer Black*Star dragged him off. But Soul didn't mind, he could get her any time.

Just like Soul had said, at any time. Any time at all, as he found her at the cafe, sitting at a table alone, reading a book. But Soul pretended not to notice her, as Black*Star would mess everything up. And sure enough he did.

"Hey Soul! Isn't she that girl you're after?!" Soul punched him in the face, but Maka had noticed him already, she got up to leave but Soul got to the door first.

"Hey Maka." He tried to sound as cool as possible. "Um I was wondering would you like to go with me to like the library or something later, because I actually really would like to help with the project... I want to help you beat the Ox guy." He could see he had got her there with beating Ox, who had actually been his "friend" once upon a time, although all he really wanted were answers. And cool guys got what they wanted, he had got answers from the male nerd, and he was going to get love from the girl nerd, whether she knew it yet or not.

"I suppose when it means beating him... fine! We will work together this once, and this once only!" Soul could see that Maka said it like she meant it, but she didn't know that soon she would be his...if only for a short period of time.

*If it would not hurt too much, please read the note at the top.


	2. What Do You Say Maka?

_So here we are. Chapter 2. I decided to make this story my main focus, I have another on the go called For Us, but even I'm not a big fan of that, haha! I'm sorry that this is late, I tried to update yesterday, but I had no time! I was purely exhausted, but don't worry I will be updated regularly in the future! I hope that you won't find any grammatical errors in this one, I got my bestie to read my first chapter, and she saw a bunch of mistakes! I was horrified, I had checked it about a million times! OK maybe I'm exaggerating, but you know...DON'T JUDGE ME! Also, for some reason the separation line that separated Maka and Soul's point of view on the last chapter didn't appear, I don't understand why, but I'll make sure to get it in this chapter. And one other thing, the chapters will be twice as long! I felt they were too short..._

_Alright start writing already!_

**You will be mine...Chapter 2.**

Maka stared out her window, sitting at her desk. She was thinking about Soul, but not in that way, she would never trust a boy. Once upon a time, Maka had had a boyfriend, and she had loved him with all her heart, but she still remembered that one night...

She was walking down his hallway, she had figured he needed help with his homework, back then it made her giggle when he would just joke about every answer, but this time he didn't he was at her house. She remembered turning the doorknob, opening it, only to see him and another girl she had never seen before locked in a passionate embrace, she remembered dropping her books and running out the door, she remembered him apologizing the next day at school, she remembered yelling at him, and most of all she remembered the pain he caused her.

After _him_ she never trusted a man again. And Soul Evans was much too like him, popular, being a player, never doing his homework, she was innocent then, but now she always kept her defences up, how could she let them down? But then why did she blush when Soul had come close to her? It bothered her, she had always stood by while girls got swooned, happy that she was like titanium, but it had suddenly proved she wasn't! More then anything she was frustrated, and it was all because of Evans. She wanted to yell at him, but she was afraid he would make her blush again, and she would _never_ forgive herself if he broke down all her walls. No, she would not let a man in.

"Maka!" And there was her example of useless men, her father, drunk as hell. "I love you darling! You'll always be my sweetie!"

"Shut up!" Maka yelled, it wasn't like her to get mad, but after thinking about the crap men had done to her, she was in a foul mood. "I'll NEVER consider you my father!"

"Maka daddy loves you!" He was so drunk he probably hadn't heard her, despite the fact she had yelled as hard as she could.

Maka waited until his footsteps faded away, and then got up and picked up the latest postcard her mother had sent to her. Her mother travelled all around the world, and she usually sent a postcard whenever she reached a new destination, this one was from Sydney, Australia. When her mother and her father had divorced her mother had asked her to come along, but Maka had refused, preferring to stay and continuing her studies, even if it meant dealing with her drunk father. The highlight was her father wasn't usually around, always at bars with a bunch of slutty woman. This gave her time to study in peace, and go out with friends, well she supposed it would mean giving her time to spend with

friends, as she didn't have friends. She snapped out of her thoughts as her phone started ringing. She jumped onto her bed, without looking at the number she picked it up.

"Hello, Maka Albarn speaking!" Maka said in a nice voice, it was rare she got calls.

"Hey Maka!" Said a 'cool' voice, that I'm sure you can guess.

Maka hung up. About 5 minutes later she got another call from the same number, she didn't pick up though. But eventually she had to, as he kept on calling.

"Stop calling me! How did you even get my number?" Maka had to admit though she was somewhat impressed, some called her stubborn, but Evans was worse.

She could feel him smirking. "I got a friend to hack into the school's data, while I distracted the librarian."

"You can't just hack into the school's data like that, what were you thinking!?

"Aww calm down, they'll never guess I was behind it. Besides, I just wanted to know if you would like to hang out later, like on the weekend or something? Just as friends, ya' know?"

Maka knew he wouldn't be quiet, and what choice did she have? "Fine, just as friends! Now turn your phone off before my dad comes again, thinking I'm talking to myself!" She said talking to herself because she didn't want him to know her dad didn't approve of her talking to boys. And worst of all she couldn't refuse because then he would tell the whole school, and everyone would make up some rumours, and she wouldn't be able to sit in the library without feeling self conscious, in fact she probably wouldn't be able to do anything, without being self-conscious. Thinking about how horrible that would be, she went off to her desk to finish her homework.

Soul's point of view.

Soul had her under his arm. He had heard the way she said fine, but he knew that he could make her fall for him once they met, he had seen her blushing before. He had two opportunities to make her love him, he would flirt with her while they were doing that stupid project, then kiss her on the weekend. And he would get that kiss. For some reason though, he wanted that kiss more then he had ever wanted one from any other girl, which he couldn't understand, cool guys like him didn't fall in love, it was probably just the fact that she stood up to him, he loved a challenge! Right? He was pretty sure he loved challenges. That was the reason he thought of her more often, he wanted to show everyone who was boss! He owned that school, and everyone who was in it, whether they knew it or not.

That moment his cell phone rang. He smiled it was Maka.

"Hello?"

"Hi Soul, its Maka. Umm, I'm calling you because I need help." Her voice was frantic, yet unsure.

"Maka is something wrong? You can tell me you know!" He found himself actually concerned.

She was holding back tears now, he could tell. "Just meet me at that park close to the grocery store. And please, oh please, Soul be there quick!"

He bounded out of bed, "don't worry I'm on my way!"

"Come fast!" She ended the call on that note.

He grabbed his helmet, and an extra one in case he had to drive Maka home, jumped off his helmet and sped there, he couldn't let Maka stand there waiting!

When he got there he immediately jumped off, and saw Maka tied to a bench, he ran towards her but before he could get there...

"Hey you! Stay still or else I'll shoot her!" A man wearing all black held a gun up to Maka's face.

Maka was gagged so Soul spoke for her (more like yelled for her), "what did she ever do to you, let her go!"

"Pay up or else!" He wasn't answering Soul's questions and Soul didn't like that.

He didn't like that at all.

Without waiting, he punched him, and yanked the gun out of his grasp, but he wasn't going to shoot him, he wasn't a murderer, he simply knocked him unconscious by hitting his head against the bench. He put up fair resistance, and the fact that he was an adult didn't help, but he wouldn't let anyone touch Maka, although he still didn't know why.

Thinking about Maka, he tied off her gag, then untied the rope that was holding her to the bench. She sat staring at him for a second, then rushed up and gave him a hug, burying her face into his shoulder, letting the sobs out. Slowly he hugged her back.

"I didn't want to involve you Soul! She was sobbing. "He just jumped me, took my phone and saw you in my contacts. I really didn't want to force you to do that for me!"

"Don't worry Maka its fine! But may I ask you one thing? Will you let me into your life? Will you let me be your friend?" He really wanted too, he had to protect her, there was just something about her that made him want to. He watched her nod, then pulled her tighter, he didn't want to let her go, he could stand there forever.

"Well well well, how cute, looks like you don't need me anymore Maka." Soul looked up and saw someone he didn't recognize, but by the gasp she gave, it was obvious Maka did.

"Do you know him Maka?" Said Soul as she let go of him.

He could see her brow furrowing in hatred. "Yes. He's my ex-boyfriend Asura.

"Yes. Indeed I am. And I look to take that ex part away." He held out his hand. "What do you say Maka?"

_I don't want to sound vain, but I liked the ending, but the rest of the chapter seemed somewhat pathetic, sorry! This took me almost 2 hours to write so I hope you enjoy it!_


	3. Sincerely, Asura

_I'm writing this about a hour after the other chapter, because even I don't know what's going to happen, really I don't write these, I just let my fingers type, and then I check it over. Anyways, because I'm always reading from its the 4th most visited website on my laptop! And it's only been about a week since I joined! Talk about obsessive! Anyways, I was wondering how long this story should be? And considering all things, I might not have as much time to update for about a week, I'll still try to get a chapter up everyday, we'll just have to see how it works out! By the way (not that I'm planning on it) but if there was minor sexual activity in the story would it be M? I wouldn't describe anything of course! I'm not dunce! And I know Maka's point of view was short this chapter, I'll try to get them balanced again in the next chapter or so. And I also want to make Maka work in a chapter and then move out. Or should I have her dad become abusive and kick her out while he's drunk? Idk!_

**You Will Be Mine. Chapter 3- Sincerely, Asura **

Soul saw Maka's knees buckle before she collapsed. Poor Maka. It was too much for her to handle in one day. Sweet, determined Maka. Shifting her to carry her bridal style Soul could see Asura studying him. Asura had black hair and red eyes. Soul had never met anyone else with red eyes, it somewhat hurt his pride that he wasn't so one of a kind as he thought.

"So hello, I see you've got my Maka." How could Asura seem so calm about this? "I would like you to return her. I have plenty of more men like him. And they won't lose as easily to you."

"You set him up! You say you want to be Maka's boyfriend, yet you pay a man to hold a gun to her head!? What kind of sick monster are you!?" Soul couldn't stand this guy, he hated his guts.

"Well the plan was to tie her to a bench until I could get here, but my man Giriko probably got greedy, looked in her cellphone and saw your number first." He smirked. "You were probably the only number in her phone, besides her father." He came a step closer. "You know why? Because her life was nothing without me. I am what pushed her on, she actually had friends once upon a time, but then her father got her to transfer schools, and would you like to know something?" He was up in his face now, spitting. "Your 'friend' Black*Sun or whatever his name is bullied her, she actually tried to make friends with his girl Tsubaki but all that came out of it was loneliness. And she will always be lonely without me. Always."

Soul pushed him out of the way as Asura reached for Maka. That filth could never put his hands on Maka. Soul dodged his punches and hopped onto his motorcycle.

"Maka will never love you!" Asura was yelling after him. "Maka will be mine!"

"Fat chance" he grumbled to himself, repositioning Maka on his lap. He had no choice but to drive her to his house. He didn't know where she lived and if anyone was home. He opened the door to his house and placed her on his bed, he could sleep on the couch. He figured he should change her, but if he did he was afraid he wouldn't be able to resist a peek, so he left her as she was and headed to the kitchen to have a microwaveable meal. While he was eating he heard her stir.

"Maka?"

"Soul?" So she was awake. Soul rushed immediately to her side.

"What's up?" He immediately felt _his_ face go red, Maka's skirt was pushed up from her kicking while sleeping. And worst of all, she didn't notice.

"What happened? You were there and so was Asura." Her face immediately drained of color. "Asura." She curled up into a tiny ball and immediately started crying.

Soul sat beside her and put his arm around her. She didn't resist. She put her head on his shoulder and continued crying. "Maka it's okay, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise, I'll sit beside you during lunch, in case he has goons, and I'll even walk you home everyday. I'll always protect you."

Maka lifted her head, "Soul."

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing this? Ever since I went to DWMHS no one ever talked to me, and no one cared about me." She stated it like it was fact and nothing more of importance.

"Don't worry Maka, I'll make that change." He smiled warmly at her, instead of his cool smile. "Trust me Maka. I promise you can."

"I know I can Soul." Maka smiled warmly at him before falling sleep on his shoulder.

Maka's point of view.

Maka kept her eyes closed. She thought of how Soul had been so sweet to her. Though he was a womanizer, he had a good side. She honestly found herself wanting to get closer to him, which surprised her, considering her let-no-boys-in rule.

But Soul was different...Soul was just special, but not in that way! Just friends. Nothing more.

"OH FUCK!" Maka screamed remembering something, well two things really.

Soul looked alarmed, and she had to admit it was worth swearing to see his expression. "Something wrong Maka?"

"My dad is going to kill me if he knows I'm here! _And_ we still have our project left!" She was screwed.

"It's okay, why don't you call him? I have my phone here." After digging into his pockets for a minute, he finally pulled out a fully up to date phone, so much more impressive then Maka's old flip-phone she had bought with her own money that she got from working at a local coffee shop.

"Thanks." She punched in her dad's phone number and waited.

"Hello? Who is this?" Her dad sounded pretty...straight? He wasn't drunk for sure.

"Papa this is Maka. I want you to know I stayed at a friend's house last night and we're going to do a project today, it might take a long time though, so I won't be there to make lunch." She hung up on that note without waiting for an answer. "Alright lets go and get our library books. What? Stop shaking your head at me! We have to be serious about this soul!"

"I'm serious, who said I wasn't?" Maka merely grunted in reply and walked out.

"Hey Soul there is a note out here!"

"Whats it say?"

But instead of reading it, she rushed inside, handed it to him, and read over his shoulder.

Dear Maka,

You will be mine.

~Sincerely,

Asura


End file.
